Traditionally, leases of floating production systems, as a method for conducting offshore well operations, involve a leassor creating a lease agreement with a leassee. In creating the lease relationship and lease agreement, the prospective leassee will generally require information regarding the floating production system from the leassor. At times, leassors may lack the time or expertise to fully monitor the condition of their floating production systems with precision and regularity, thereby, creating an inability for them to thoroughly inform the leassees of information that they require.
Some leassors turn to management companies. However, these companies can be expensive, and there are no assurances that the rent for the floating production systems will be paid to the leassor when it is due. Additionally, these property management companies can lack the resources and expertise to provide the requisite information that a potential leassee requires before leasing a floating production system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system for acquiring rights to lease floating production systems for a specified period of time or a particular activity.
A potential leassee and leassor will normally require certain information before actually leasing a floating production system, such as the availability of floating production systems, technical specifications of the floating production systems, number of bid requests a potential leassee can have, contract terms of the lease, different types of rates offered by the leassor, and different types of responsibilities the leassee and leassor can incur. The enormous amount of information that needs to transfer between the potential leassee and leassor increases the probability of delaying, misplacing or forgetting a piece of information that can be vital to either party.
Thus, a need exists to provide a system for a plurality of potential leassees to obtain information regarding a plurality of floating production systems. A need exists to provide a system for a plurality of leassors to obtain information regarding the potential leassees that wish to lease floating production systems. Further, a need exists for a database server system to interface the needs of the potential leassee and the leassor in a manageable fashion.
The present embodiments of the invention meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.